All that They're Asking For
by bluecinderella4
Summary: For ashyboo02's Sarah Smiles contest. The song is "All that I'm asking For" by Lifehouse and the pairing is Bade.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything created by Dan Schneider or the popular band Lifehouse…but if I did I wouldn't be sharing a room.**

**I'm going to do another story arc thingy like the last time starting with Bade, then Tandre, and then Cabbie, BUT I've also been allowed to do another one with all three of them (and another couple just for the heck of it).**

**This is for ashyboo02's Sarah Smiles contest and this is one is Bade.**

**Please enjoy, or at least tolerate.**

* * *

><p><em>Gravity pulls and<br>We fall from the clouds  
>We prove to each other<br>That we're both human now  
>The time that we spent<br>Trying to make sense  
>Of it all<em>

Jade remembered when she and Beck started dating. She felt as though she was floating on a cloud and that nothing could break her fall because Beck was floating with her and would catch her. But, there was also the sensation that any glitch in their relationship would bring them lower and lower to the ground where they would certainly fall to their death.

Hey, she was a person who enjoyed pain and death, and that's how she felt.

They weren't a perfect couple. Jade felt Beck had his flaws. Like how whenever he talked to girls, they flirted with him and it seemed as though he just let it slide. That was another thing about him. Beck was a mellow type of guy who rarely got angry, never got scared, usually procrastinated and almost always gave things time to cool down. Beck was also one to take half of the responsibility if something bad happen because of her, saying things like, "I apologize for…her. Why don't I make it to up to you by…"

On the other hand, Beck felt as though their relationship was like one of those exciting adventures- the kinds you see in the movies. There's action, suspense, drama, romance, comedy, and twists and turns that leave you guessing and wondering how things will work out in the end.

But there were things about Jade that irked Beck. Like how Jade blamed everything on Beck and never took half of the blame even when she was the cause of the problem. Jade was easily jealous, had a hard time trusting him, and had problems controlling her anger. Not to mention her interests in the macabre.

Beck and Jade were only human. Neither of them was perfect, and therefore didn't have the perfect relationship. And instead of taking the time to work out their problems together, they spent their time individually pointing out each other's flaws or blaming other people. Time was also spent fixating themselves on their own separate, and opposite interest.

But opposites attract, right?

_All that I'm asking for (All that I'm asking for)  
>Is that you need nothing more<br>And nothing comes in between (Nothing comes in between)  
>Our love and it's fragile, see (All that I'm asking for)<br>All that I'm asking for  
>You're all that I'm asking for<em>

Jade went over to Beck's locker one Friday afternoon. "We're still on for tonight, right?" Beck made one of those noises that basically meant 'Yeah, about that, no." Jade glared at him. "Right?"

"Yeah, about that, no. Gradstein's project was due next Friday, but he has to leave on Tuesday someplace else, so Tori and I have to finish it before Monday morning."

"You and Tori?"

"Me and Tori _and _Robbie.'

"Beck, I've had these tickets for months!"

"Ask Cat to go with you."

"Beck, this is _our _band and they're guaranteed to play _our _song. This was something we were supposed to do just the two of us."

"I know, I was looking forward to going with you too."

"So you dash any romantic hopes I so often get to write a script with Vega?"

Beck gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you I promise. Come on, I'll walk you home."

_Now we walk together  
>Knowing where we've been<br>Knowing mistakes are being mistaken again  
>It's in the past tense<br>There is no making sense  
>Of it now<br>_

The walk home was spent in awkward silence. Both of them not wanting to start a conversation and accidentally say the wrong thing to set the other (but most likely Jade) off.

"So…"

"So…"

"How about that rain, huh?" Beck tried to break the ice.

"What rain? This is Los Angeles." More silence. "Looking forward to your date with Vega tonight?"

"I told you, we're working on a project and Robbie will be there with us."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Can't you trust me?"

"Can you ditch Vega tonight?"

"This project is worth a huge portion of our grade and we haven't even started it!"

"Procrastinator."

Beck sighed knowing that there was most likely going to be another fight and that he should just give up and let her win like he usually does.

_All that I'm asking for (All that I'm asking for)  
>Is that you need nothing more (That you need nothing more)<br>And nothing comes in between (Nothing comes in between)  
>Our love and it's fragile, see (All that I'm asking for)<br>All that I'm asking for  
>You're all that I'm asking for<em>

The following Saturday, Beck agreed to spend with Jade. And he should've known that the first thing she would've asked was, "How was your date with Vega?"

Beck groaned. "We did our homework, and Robbie was there with us."

"Can you prove to me that Robbie was there with you two?"

"Yes I can," Beck pulled out his phone. "I had Mr. Vega take a picture of the three of us working on our script."

"You're acting."

"Oh come on Jade! Why can't you just believe me? You should know by now that you're the only girl for me and I have no romantic feelings toward Tori." Jade was mumbling something. "What?"

"I know."

"You know?"

"I can't take any chances Beck. I love you and…" was this her vulnerable side? "…and I'm just afraid something or someone's going to take you away from me." Beck started to laugh, which turned Jade from vulnerable, to vicious. "Why are you laughing?"

Beck took her in his arms and pulled her closer. "You're not gonna lose me, Babe."

_In the still of your hands  
>Anything can happen now<br>With every beat of my heart  
>Love speaks in silence<em>

_In the still of your hands_  
><em>Anything is possible<em>  
><em>With every beat of my heart<em>

They spent the rest of the night like that. Jade nestled comfortably in his arms as they stayed together. And she knew for sure that Beck meant what he said.

How?

With her head near his chest, she could hear his heart pounding so much faster than usual.

"You know," she began, "earlier when I told you I loved you, you never said you loved me back."

"But you know I do." She looked up at him slightly ticked. "But I love you too."

_The time that we spent  
>Trying to make sense<br>Of it all_

Jade let out a contented sigh. "We're not perfect."

"Nope."

"Should we try to be?"

Jade and Beck exchanged glances with each other. "Nah!" they both shook their heads.

_All that I'm asking for (All that I'm asking for)  
>Is that you need nothing more (That you need nothing more)<br>And nothing comes in between (Nothing comes in between)  
>Our love and it's fragile, see (All that I'm asking for)<em>

_All I'm asking for (All that I'm asking for)_  
><em>Is that you need nothing more (That you need nothing more)<em>  
><em>And nothing comes in between (Nothing comes in between)<em>  
><em>Our love and it's fragile, see (All that I'm asking for)<em>

And in the end, no matter what was said and done, Beck and Jade were in madly in love with each other and it was going to take a lot to break them apart.

Despite any differences or inconveniences with each other, when Beck and Jade were together, they were happy…

_All that I'm asking for  
>You're all that I'm asking for<em>

…and they were all each other could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't quite sure how to structure this one, but I really wanted to use this song by Lifehouse and I felt it worked best for this pairing. I hope it turned out better than I hope it came out.<strong>

**So, good? Bad? Did it make you hungry? Any feedback is good.**


End file.
